


Blood and Ink

by EvieOfRohan541



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Middle Earth, Original Character(s), Rohan, Romance, Strong Female Characters, Third Age, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvieOfRohan541/pseuds/EvieOfRohan541
Summary: Zierra LeFay is no stranger to magic(given she's a descendent of Morgana LeFay and Merlin Wyllt). But her modern life of coven and spells is thrown upside down when a blood witch(capable of bringing inanimate objects to life) manages to make Tolkien's fantasy world a reality all while throwing Zierra into the book. Trapped in Middle Earth, will she ever find a way home?
Relationships: Éomer Éadig/Original Female Character(s), Éowyn/Faramir (Son of Denethor II)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank anyone and everyone who has chosen to give this story a try! I hope you like what I've written. This story will take place in both Lord of the Rings(I will be following the plot.of the Peter Jackson films) and in a modern day setting but with a lot of fantasy thrown into our world. I will update as often as I can! Thanks for trying this out!

YTD 2019, October 31st  
Location: Hillsboro Oregon, USA Bishop/LeFay/Boleyn Coven

"So, what do you think?" Zierra had been facing her over-the-door mirror and swiftly turned to look at Tutela, who had taken her most frequent form as a black cat. Her tail swayed as she meowed approvingly, rubbing herself against Zierra's leg. 

"You're totally right. I look gorgeous." Running a finger through her dark thick curls, Zierra adjusted the waist armor that was snug against her maroon long sleeve tunic. Zierra's black pants were tucked beneath a pair of black leather boots that dawned a hidden pocket inside meant for a small weapon but she used it to hold her cell phone(she was a witch after all… Zierra was a weapon all on her own). 

Moving toward her dresser, Zierra grabbed two silver wrist guards, placing them over the sleeves of her tunic before tying the leather strings. She then reached for her satchel, double checking to make her all the essentials were still inside before readying herself to leave. 

To Zierra, Halloween was much more than a chance to dress up just like her ancestor Morgana LeFay(though she thoroughly enjoyed that part). It was also her birthday and a day when witches, like herself, felt a sudden boost to their magic. For All Hallows Eve was one of the nights where the universe's magic was at its most potent.

Grinning, Zierra motioned for Tutela to follow. "Come on, let's get to the coffee shop." 

With a nod, Tutela moved toward the open window while Zierra headed for the door of her one bedroom apartment. Grabbing her keys, Zierra watched as Tutela examined the area, making sure no one would see her transformation, before taking the sudden form of a blue jay, flying about and patiently waiting for Zierra to meet her outside.

Zierra's apartment was located near the Trimet( Tri-County Metropolitan Transportation District of Oregon) at Orenco Station, an urban neighborhood filled with beautiful brick buildings as well as those with modern appeal. It was within walking distance of her work as an RN at a senior living facility, and an even closer walk to her mother's coffee shop, LeFay Lounge. Orenco Station was by far her favorite neighborhood in the Portland area, and as Zierra stepped outside, she smirked taking it all in. 

Her eyes fell on Tutela before she began to walk toward LeFay Lounge. The lively street was filled with evening joggers, mom's taking their kids out trick or treating, as well as a young man playing his guitar for money. She threw in a few dollars as she passed while Tutela flew overhead, keeping her flight patterns headed in the same direction as Zierra, without looking as if she were following her. 

Taking a right, she could see her mother inside the coffee house just ahead. She was nervously pacing the floor while typing some message in her phone. The sudden ping from inside her satchel made her realize Ellie, Zierra's mother, had been texting her. 

Reaching for her cell, Zierra glanced toward the screen. 

I thought you were gonna get here before everyone else?!

Zierra's mother had never been the controlling or worrisome type, always trusting her daughter to do the right thing. More than that, Ellie had an amazing truest gift(every witch can do most spells but every witch also has their own strength known as their truest gift) of foresight and was always one step ahead. She knew when danger was truly imminent and when to roll with the punches. Still, that didn't mean Ellie could foresee every outcome. The future was often unpredictable and depended on the decisions of others(if everything was black and white, Ellie would have been able to protect her husband from his untimely death). Nevertheless, it was because of that special gift that if Ellie was worried, Zierra ought to be as well. 

"Ah shit." She said, quickening her pace. She gazed toward Tutela, pursing her lips. "We better get in there fast. I'll let you in from the back." Tutela made a loud chirp in reply just as Zierra took a deep breath, hoping it wasn't too serious before reaching the front door. 

Inside the shop, lanterns adorned the walls along with quotes written in an Old English font. The floor was made of stone, and the arched ceiling was painted to look like the night's sky. In every way, the coffee house symbolized their great heritage of Medieval Times.

Ellie, who had been facing toward the large fireplace, quickly moved toward her daughter as she entered. "Zierra, we don't have a lot of time." Ellie's voice sounded panicked before she fixed her eyes on the large glass window that showcased her coffee house. She raised her hands as a gold mist began to emit from Ellie's fingers before floating toward the walls of the building, circling it entirely. 

The Glamour Spell was used to keep those without magic from ever witnessing or hearing the practice of magic. From outside, LeFay Lounge would appear silent and still, without a soul occupying it, concealing their every action, no matter who arrived for the meeting or what magic they chose to use. 

"Mom, what's going on?" Zierra asked worriedly. She hadn't seen her mother this distraught since the night their father died.

Turning to face her daughter, Ellie looked anxious. "Zierra, I've just had an awful vision. It was about you, and it's going to happen soon."

Zierra, seeing the sudden fear in her mother's eyes moved forward. Her mother reached for Zierra's hands before continuing. "In the vision you were standing before a hideous creature with flesh that looked burned. Its' fangs were long and it had stocky legs. It wanted to kill you. It wanted to eat your flesh." Ellie's breath seemed to hitch as a tear fell across her cheek. "You used your magic to defeat it but then as many as fifty came toward you, with some riding on the backs of unnaturally large dogs." Ellie shook her head as her eyes closed for a moment, carefully remembering every detail. "I- I thought at first they were werewolves but their structure wasn't quite the same."

Zierra could hardly keep up. She pinched the bridge of her nose trying to comprehend her mother's words. "Mom what are you talking about? What creature? Werewolves? I thought they were extinct?"

Ellie drew in a breath, feeling frantic. "No, I'm saying I thought it was a werewolf." She waved her hand as if to move on. "That's not what's important Zierra, I'm trying to tell you something bad is going to happen, and whatever those things were, I have never seen in all my studies of magic. 

Zierra bit her lip. This was supposed to be a typical meeting between three joined covens. Those that were direct descendents of Bridget Bishop, Anne Boleyn, and Morgana LeFay. She thought she'd get to celebrate her birthday as well as Analise Bishop's(they'd both been born on All Hallow's Eve and as such their magic was a great deal stronger than even those on the counsel). She thought the two of them would finally be initiated into the counsel, as it was typical on a witch's twenty fifth birthday. Instead, she began to fear for her own life. 

"Have you told the counsel your vision? What did they say?" She asked, hoping the coven could help. Whatever her mother had seen, she strongly wished to prevent it. 

Ellie gripped her daughter's hands, her eyes growing large at Zierra's question. "You can not even mention my vision! We have to figure this out on our own and be ready for anything that might happen tonight."

Zierra was growing more concerned by the second. "Why aren't you going to bring this up to the counsel? I thought all visions of foresight had to be shared-"

"Not when I think a bloodwitch is the reason these creatures were created!" Ellie interrupted. 

Zierra furrowed her brow. Analise had been the first bloodwitch in centuries. They were uncommonly rare and could use their own blood to spark life to inanimate objects or bring back dead things(though no matter what they brought back to life they were never entirely the same, their bodies needing constant repair). The two girls had never truly gotten along but Zierra wouldn't suspect Analise of wanting to harm her. Analise had always been full of herself but given that they saw each other a few times a year it just didn't make sense. Analise was a beautiful girl with her own damn life in Rio De Janeiro! She had money, power, and popularity and was miles away from Zierra. 

"Mom I don't understand-" Before Zierra could continue, a blue flame suddenly formed within the large fireplace to her left before the stone began to expand. Then, stepping beyond what Zierra knew as Doorway Flame, a woman with red hair and pale skin gave them both a warm smile. 

"Merry Hallows Eve, Zierra and Ellie." Lisa greeted. "And Happy Birthday, Zierra."

"Merry Hallows Eve." Zierra and Ellie replied in unison. 

Lisa's smile began to fade, taking in Ellie's blotched face. She knew she must have been crying. "What's wrong Ellie?"

Ellie composed herself, giving Lisa a wide grin before waving her off. "Oh we were just reminiscing of when Byron was still alive." She lied. 

Lisa's head tilted as she gave them both a look of sympathy. "I can imagine how hard it must be to not have him here for a day like Zierra's birthday." Lisa turned to Zierra just as the others began to arrive. "I heard about you finishing your degree. Congratulations on becoming an RN."

"Thank you." Zierra answered, graciously. 

Soon each young descendent(future counsel women when they were of age and maturity) and counsel members began to arrive, totaling thirty women. There were ofcourse male descendents, but their magic was never as strong, and as such it was always women who led counsels across the globe. They greeted each other kindly, taking seats at the many tables in Ellie's shop, with Ellie LeFay, Lisa Boleyn, and Octavia Bishop standing near the fireplace as the head council women. 

"Zee!" Zierra spun around when she heard her cousin's voice, who immediately wrapped her arms around Zierra. "Happy birthday, gorgeous!" 

Zierra released her cousin with a pleasant grin, momentarily pulled from her troubled thoughts. Her eyes lit up at the sight of Aliyah's costume. 

"This dress is totally hot!" She exclaimed, remembering it as one of Regina's from their favorite TV show, Once Upon a Time (The pair loved the world's interpretation of magic and all the irony behind its hidden truth)."I think you could give Lana Parilla a run for her money!"

Aliyah slowly spun around to give Zierra a full view nodding as she spoke. "So true, cousin. So true. But it's not just the party that has me looking so spectacular." Aliyah's smile was wide and filled with excitement, she gripped Zierra's forearms biting her lip. "I'm going to ask Ezra to marry me!"

Zierra's mouth fell open. Ezra Leveau's, who was a half witch half Faery, ancestry came from Marie Laveau and his coven held a council with two other families in France. Zierra had been so happy to see them together. And though it had only been six months since they started dating, anyone with eyes could see it was meant to be. "Does that mean you're asking him-"

"Tonight? Yes! And at the Festival? Also yes!"

Zierra practically screamed before giving Aliyah another hug. "Yey! I am so happy for you both! Seriously he is perfect for you! And at the festival no less! Which I get to see happen!"

The two girls sat at one of the round tables, still giddy from excitement just as Analise Bishop had taken the last chair. Zierra's smile immediately dropped as fear crossed over her eyes. 

"How were your summers girls?" Analise asked quietly, looking down at her black polished fingernails. Her skin was painted green and her dark hair was fastened into a beautiful dutch braid. She glanced at Aliyah first, waiting for a reply. 

"Paris was just as romantic as they say." Aliyah answered with a reminiscent grin. Despite how annoying Analise's ego could be, Aliyah had never been rude to her. It wasn't in her kind nature. But as she looked toward her cousin, Aliyah was quick to notice Zierra's sudden apprehension. Her body had stiffened and her eyes were momentarily filled with vigilance and though Zierra had been quick to recover, Aliyah was much too close to her cousin to miss it. 

"I got hired at a senior care center and I want to stay. It's great money and I have the same hours permanently, unlike if I took a job at a hospital."

"Oh yeah, you finished your nursing degree." Analise stated. She glanced Zierra up and down as if she were beneath her. It was the same self righteous expression Analise often carried, but this time her eyes seemed sinister and it only caused Zierra's fear to grow; her mother's strange vision painting gruesome images inside her head as she contemplated whether Analise would ever want to hurt her. What would she gain from doing so? She asked herself, not able to come to a rational conclusion.

"Love the costume by the way." Analise added, taking Zierra by surprise. Her smile seemed genuine and the darkness she had seen a moment before was gone "Don't I look ravishing in green?" She winked, gesturing to her costume as The Wicked Witch. Maybe I hadn't seen it at all, she considered. But mom seemed really scared. 

Zierra's eyes narrowed for a moment. She truly didn't know what to think. The two had never had any bad blood. So why now? Trying to hurt Zierra meant Analise risking her position on the counsel and giving up even the slightest opportunity at power felt out of character for Analise. Still, her mother's vision kept Zierra on guard. She gave Analise a slight grin before nodding, turning to attention to her mother who was about to speak. 

"Welcome covens, and Merry All Hallows Eve."

"Merry All Hallows Eve." The other witches answered. 

"I don't want to keep any of you here for long when there's a party to be had, but as today marks Analise's and Zierra's shared 25th birthday, the counsel would like to announce-'' Ellie paused, her eyes going suddenly wide. It was clear a vision had taken over and before Zierra could respond, Octavia's smile grew wicked as if Ellie's sudden distracted mind had put Octavia at an advantage. Bolts of electricity formed between her fingers before she blasted the lightning at Ellie.

"NO!" Zierra screamed, her chair blasting back and crashing into the wall behind her, the magic within reacting along with her fear. She casted a protective shield toward her mother just before the electricity struck her flesh. The lightning collided into Zierra's golden shield with such force it sounded like wild thunder. Having sensed her fear, Tutela blasted through the door, now in the form of a large and fearsome lion with eagle-like wings. It stood beside Zierra, ready to die in order to protect her. It was, afterall, a piece of Zierra's soul. For Zierra's truest gift was as rare as Analise's and known as the Spirit Invoker; capable of creating a spirit animal of sorts that would never truly die and merely be reborn in its own ashes if injured(unless Zierra were to die, then Tutela would pass along with her). 

"NOW!" Octavia cried. In a flash, the room had turned from peace to warfare, as several witches rose from their chairs blasting spells of fire and black death, while the others defended their very lives. It was utter chaos as Aliyah shielded herself from Bella, a witch she had once called a friend. Bella's black death spell looked like ash and smoke as it beat violently against Aliyah's shield. 

Aliyah strained against the powerful spell meant to kill anyone it touched. With her left knee bent and her right leg extended back, Aliyah tried to hold still, but soon her feet slid across the stone, as if her body was being pushed by an invisible force. Still, her shield did not break. 

Several of the young witches fell to their deaths, unable to withstand the magic of those who had the advantage of experience. Ellie, finally pulled from her vision, gasped before using the phase spell. "Zierra." She said aloud, suddenly appearing beside her daughter. "I have to get you out of here!" Ellie cried, ready to climb on Tutela's back. If this was about taking over the covens(and Ellie was certain it was) then they would have to kill their strongest enemies, and that meant the LeFay's

Not without Aliyah!" Zierra refused. 

"You know we can't phase through her shield!" Ellie shouted, using a stunning spell on a witch who had been attacking a sixteen year old girl. The witch flung backward, her body crashing into a nearby wall. 

"Then we fight until we can all leave together!" Zierra responded, holding her own shield against the lightning Octavia now casted toward her. 

"Where is Analise?" Ellie asked, her eyes darting everywhere for the blood witch. 

"No idea!" Zierra replied, elevating a table, sending it soaring toward Octavia, who had been temporarily distracted. She yanked her mother on the back of Tutela, who lifted from the ground, soaring toward Aliyah. 

Landing behind her, Tutela roared, a fire of purple and red emitted from her throat, encircling Bella's black death spell and erasing it from existence. As soon as the spell was gone, Aliyah drew close to her Ellie, Zierra, and Tutela. Knowing her aunt's plan to phase

"Zierra's apartment!" Ellie shouted, causing the four of them to disappear from view. 

"They escaped!" Bella yelled as she faced Octavia, casting a black death spell toward another young witch whose shield did not hold.

Those that had followed Octavia's lead were defeating those who hadn't at a rapid pace, black death spells overpowering shields left and right. Soon, the last witch who had chosen to stand against Octavia had fallen. Women, young and old, lay still and cold upon the floor of Lefay Lounge, never knowing that Hallows Eve was to be their last. 

The remaining witches, twelve in total, began to move toward Bella and Octavia. "Aliyah was a lot stronger than I thought. The LeFay magic runs deep in her blood. I'm sorry I let her get away" Bella looked defeated. She stood beside Octavia ready to accept whatever punishment their leader saw fit. 

For years they had been plotting to take down the covens, tired of hiding their magic from the world. They were sick of all the rules each counsel had laid out and wanted control for themselves, and they were willing the kill anyone they knew would stand in their way. 

Octavia waved Bella off as a menacing grin crossed her face. "We knew how difficult it would be to take down the LeFay's. Everyone else was the least of our problems. But trust me, Analise has it under control."

The Lefay's phased into the small living room of Zierra's apartment, Aliyah flopped onto the couch. It had taken a great deal to withstand Bella's magic who had ten years of experience on her(A witch's magic grew with each year she aged and typically those who were older easily defeated those who were younger. There were exceptions to this rule, depending on bloodlines and the time of their birth and had it not been for Aliyah's incredible power she would have been dead). 

"Anyone wanna explain- what the hell- that was about?" Aliyah asked breathlessly. She ran a hand through her hair trying to slow her quickened pulse. 

"Mom, they used your gift against you! They were waiting for you to see part of their plan! Hoping you'd fall into a vision and once you were distracted, they struck." Zierra was filled with both rage and fear. She couldn't believe so many members of the counsel, at least nine for sure from those she had seen, could plan something so vile. "They can't be ignorant in thinking the other covens won't fight them."

Ellie faced the wall, ready to cast protective charms as she spoke. "We have no idea who else is on their side, Zee. Perhaps other covens are in on it as well."

"We'll have Ezra's coven for sure." Aliyah added confidently, finally rising to her feet. "There's no way the Leveau's would stand for mutiny. Still, what the hell are they hoping to accomplish?"

"Control? Maybe they want the law of secrecy removed?" Zierra guessed.

"Somethings wrong." Ellie stated worriedly. 

Tutela who was now a black cat once more, circled Zierra cautiously while Zierra and Aliyah quickly turned their attention to Ellie. 

"What do you mean?" Aliyah's brow raised and her hands began to glow gold, ready to cast a shield spell at any given time. 

"I can't cast extra protective charms." Ellie stated frantically. "We have to leave now!" She yelled. 

Just as Zierra and Aliyah had planned to run toward Ellie, Analise phased beside Zierra dropping a small vial at Zierra's feet, releasing a thick red smoke that engulfed Analise, Tutela and Zierra. 

"No!" Ellie screamed recognizing the potion as a teleport. Taking whomever the smoke was meant to touch where the one who brewed it wished. It was like a fish caught in a line and Zierra would have been helpless to escape it. Analise had been crafty and had likely been waiting in Zierra's apartment all along, just hoping it would be the first place they'd go. 

Aliyah's breath grew shallow as she reached for the smoke in a panic. But it was no use. It wouldn't take her. It hadn't been made for her. Aliyah had known this but she was desperate and feared for her cousin's life. 

"Where did she go?" Aliyah cried.

Ellie's tears fell across her cheeks but the fear of losing her daughter only fueled her determination. "We have to perform a tracking spell! Quickly, Aliyah, help me brew the potion!"

Immediately, the two got to work. Hoping they could find Zierra before losing her forever. 

The black room smelled of blood and ancient books. Five bookshelves were perfectly aligned with a small round table directly in front of them. A cauldron sat comfortably on top of the table with several vials sitting beside it. Written on every corner of the stone walls were Ruins that glowed as bright as star light and as Zierra took in her surroundings, she immediately attempted to form a shield spell, but found her magic did not respond. With a deep breath, she tried again, but still her magic remained quiet. Her heart raced as she bit her lip. Her eyes jolted toward Tutela. 

"Tutela, form a shield, hurry!" 

Tutela, who was still a black cat nodded. Her large expressive eyes were filled with dismay before releasing a soft cry of defeat. 

"It won't work." Analise said, stepping beyond one of the many bookshelves and into Zierra's view. With a loud hiss, Tutela jolted, ready to scratch Analise's eyes out. But with a wave of her hand, Analise used a stun spell sensint Tutela soaring back. She lay on the ground unconscious. 

"Tutela!" Zierra panicked, running to her spirit animal's side. On her knees, Zierra fought back her tears, swallowing the pain like a large pill. She had to remain strong. Not just for herself but for the ones she loved. The only way out of this situation was with a level head.

"Those took me months to design but they keep anyone besides me from using magic in this room. 

"What do you want Ana?" Zierra asked. She hoped that pressing Analise for answers would not only give her insight into her plans but also buy herself sometime. The longer it took for Analise to complete her plans, the longer Zierra would stay alive. 

Analise smirked. "To get rid of you, obviously." She tapped the book in her hand, before opening it to a random page. It was quite thick but nowhere near as old as some of the others. It's red cover had reminded her of a favorite book she had underneath her pillow at home..

"Why? What have I ever done to you?" Zierra asked, her hands beginning to shake as she still tried to form a protective shield. 

Analise laughed. "You can keep trying but I'm telling you only my magic works here. And honestly it's nothing you've done. It's what you could do that's the problem."

"Analise, whatever you've got planned it won't work. I know you think you're helping your mom but don't do this. There's been enough bloodshed. You can still choose to stop." Zierra pleaded, hoping Analise had some humanity left. 

Analise chuckled. "Oh, Zierra. Just like your mom. Such a bleeding heart." Removing a small dagger from the pouch on her hip, Analise pressed it against her thumb. As blood began to spill, Analise's smile was as dark as ever. "Didn't you once tell me you love Lord of the Rings? I actually stole this exact copy from your house earlier." A single drop of blood fell on the page she held open before the book began to glow as bright as white phosphorus. A rushing wind filled the room as the book now lay open on the ground. Soon the voices of others could be heard and though Zierra could not make them out, she was certain they were all coming from the book. 

Zierra shut her eyes from the glare as her heart pounded in her chest. "What have you done?" She yelled, her hair waving in each direction from the madness of the wind. 

Suddenly, Analise had phased behind her. Her hands gripped Zierra's tunic before speaking. "Giving you a new world and making you leave this one behind." Casting another stun spell, Analise sent Zierra flying straight toward the open book. Zierra's eyes met Analise's, her screams were filled with every ounce of trepidation she felt as her body fell into the mass of bright light and wind. 

Reaching for Tutela, Analise tossed the still dazed cat toward the book as well. "Don't worry, Zierra. I won't leave you completely hopeless." She laughed. 

As the two seemed to disappear somewhere within the book, Analise waved her hand, causing the book to slam shut. Everything grew still, and the room was eerily quiet. There was no trace that Zierra or Tutela had ever even been there. 

With a gesture of her hand, the book floated toward one of the shelves, before sitting comfortably in an open space. "Enjoy Middle Earth." Analise laughed, loving that she had defeated Zierra so easily. It filled her twisted mind with a new level of confidence and power before she closed her eyes. 

"To my mother's spellroom." She said, before phasing away. 

But still, on a shelf inside a book, Zierra and Tutela remained. A world that had been known for years as a fantasy, was now Zierra's reality….


	2. Trapped in The Third Age

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i originally had this story posted on FF but felt some of the choices felt completely forced and deleted it and have started over. I hope anyone who recognizes this understands it's still my own work and it was merely because I felt certain plots didn't come across as natural. Anyway, enjoy!

Place: Rohan,  
Fords of Isen- Middle Earth

YTD: 3019, February 5th 

Zierra hit the ground with a thud. She felt the air escape her lungs, wheezing from the harsh sensation. Every inch of her body ached and her head seemed to spin; the world around her completely out of focus. Closing her eyes, Zierra forced herself to cough, finally feeling the rush of air enter her lungs once more. She began to crawl, scraping her knees against the jagged rocks. 

As soon as her hands touched water, her vision seemed to return, taking in the valley before her. The area was unrecognizable. From the shallow water, to the grassy knolls, and scattered rocks, Zierra didn't have the slightest idea where she was. Then realization struck. Her heart began to pound furiously in her chest.  
Analise's blood magic had made The Lord of Rings very real, and she was now inside the very pages of one of her favorite stories….

Not far from Zierra's position, Theodred son of Theoden, stood atop a knoll, overlooking the Fords of Isen. The sun had not even begun to rise, but for weeks his mystifying dreams had left an uneasiness inside his stomach that often forced Theodred awake long before anyone else. 

The dream was always the same.. Utter darkness. Nothing was visible. Not even the sight of his own hand had he held it directly before his eyes. Somehow, his heart had told him this darkness was to be his fate. Perhaps his death was emanate. But then… she appeared, standing before him in the midst of the dark, sparking hope. She was beautiful to be sure- large expressive eyes, dark flowing hair, full lips, and a pear of a face- but more than her fair appearance was the undeniable sense of trust he had for this stranger. As if she could tell him anything and he would know it to be true. There was also strength. He could sense she withheld a power unlike anything he had ever witnessed. Somehow he knew, it was this immense strength that would save him. It was also her strength that would save Rohan as well, and for that Theodred's desire to protect her was resolute. 

Then, Theodred would awaken. He was certain the dream was revealing his future. And though he had never foreseen anything in his dreams before, perhaps the Valar had desired this, he considered. No matter the reason, he knew one day she would come, and with her, his destiny.

"Are we to return to Edoras this day, my Lord?" Eothain asked, moving to stand beside Theodred. 

Theodred looked toward his old friend, who handed him a small bowl of soup. "For fresh supplies." He nodded. "Then we shall return. I am certain these rumors of orcs traveling near our borders are not entirely unfounded, even if that remains to be seen."

Eothain smirked, "I agree. Though perhaps you should return here at a later date. Send men ahead of you." Eothain nudged Theodred before continuing. "Eowyn would run you through if you missed your birthday in the coming weeks."

Theodred groaned, taking a bite of his soup. "Am I to be one and forty already? I had forgotten it was so close." He released a sharp breath from his nostrils. "Why she insists on a celebration every year I do not-" Theodred's words were cut short. With the glow of dawn creeping over the horizon, his eyes caught glimpse of someone in the distance, crawling near the edge of the river. He was certain they had not been there before. Despite little visibility, their movements alone would have drawn his keen eyes. And yet, how could someone appear out of nowhere? 

Feeling a string of panic falling over her, Zierra placed a hand to her head, unable to stop her shallow breathing. 

"To my home!" She demanded as she tried to phase. She could feel the magic within her responding but somehow her phase didn't work. "No, no, no, PLEASE!" she shook her head, releasing a cry of distress. "To my home!" she tried again, to no avail. 

As the fear of being trapped began to overtake her, Sierra's legs seemed to give out, causing her to fall amongst the rocks. 

Theoden began to descend from the small hill with Eothain close behind. He would have recognized that raven hair anywhere. It was her. And he was certain of it. 

"Eothain, awaken the men. I will assist her." Theodred could see Eothain's protest but immediately intervened, doing his best to conceal his anticipation to meet this dream girl "What harm is a single woman?" He added, which seemed to convince him. 

"This can't be happening." Zierra sobbed. "I'm in Middle Earth." She swallowed, unable to fully comprehend her current situation. Middle Earth…  
Her entire life had been filled with wild feats of magical things but never did Zierra imagine she would wind up stuck in a book. 

A part of her wanted to cry while the other wanted to scream in anger. She felt a million things all at once and the weight of Zierra's emotions felt heavy enough to make her heart explode. She pressed her hand against her head, taking slow methodical breaths. "Come on Zierra." She closed her eyes for a moment. "You'll never find a way home if you die of shock."

"My lady?" Zierra's eyes shot open at the sound of Theodred's voice. Standing before her was a man clad in thick armor, with a golden horse on the chest plate. He stared at her in wonder with his hands raised as if to signal he wasn't there to harm her. 

"I am Theodred, son of Theoden, the king of Rohan. I mean you no harm, you have my word. How is it you came to be at the Fords of Isen? It seemed one minute I overlooked the valley with not a soul in sight, and the next I saw you."

Theodred's words were almost more than Zierra could take. Standing before her was the Prince of Rohan. Destined to die. And it was the Battle at the Fords of Isen that would be the cause of his death. Was she about to see it happen? She couldn't be sure. She was in love with the story but she didn't have it memorized down to dated events. 

Her prolonged silence concerned Theodred who spoke once more. "My lady, I promise that no man in my company, nor I , will cause you harm. I merely came to assist you." Theodred found himself unable to hide the truth, his words exiting his mouth before he had a moment to consider them. "In truth I believe your coming has been foretold to me."

"You had a vision of- me?" Zierra said in surprise. 

Theodred smirked. "It is true, my lady. It would seem the Valar deemed it necessary for me to know of your coming."

Now things were getting even stranger, and Zierra wasn't sure where to begin. All she knew was she was desperate to get home and if she was going to have a shot at it, she needed help. And that meant he had to trust her. Still, the idea of explaining how she got here seemed a little ludicrous, even if he had dreamed about her. 

Zierra knew giving away the entire truth would be insane. She couldn't go around explaining to him, or anyone she might meet, they had never truly existed and were merely characters in a book.. She'd be burned at the stake like her ancestors(or maybe fed to an orc, who knows). If she was ever going to find a way out of Middle Earth (and she really freakin hoped so) she couldn't do it by making enemies of good people. 

"My- my name is Zierra. I am a witch sent from another land. A very bad witch used some very bad magic to send me far away from my realm and into yours." She paused, placing her hands together as if to plead with him.. "I swear I'm telling the truth, I just-" She closed her eyes to keep from crying. "I just want to go home."

"Another realm? " Theodred started. "What sort of magic allows passage from other worlds?" He was almost afraid to ask. For he knew this other witch would be powerful indeed if it were true. 

"In my world, magic is capable of astounding things. Zierra began. "One minute I was standing in my world and then bam, the next I was here." She exhaled, running a hand through her hair. 

"The place I am from is called Portland and people from my land have heard of Middle Earth, but I didn't even know there was a way to get to Middle Earth until Analise- the horrible witch that sent me here- was able to do it." Zierra was better at half-lies than she'd assumed, avoiding Theodred's non-existence up until now. 

Theodred sighed. Her explanation was quite a lot to take in, but his trust in her was as strong as it had been in his dream. Having knelt beside her, Theodred rose to his feet and extended his hand. She stared at him cautiously only for a moment, her emotions settling when she saw the sincerity in his eyes. He pulled Zierra to her feet with ease, causing her to smile.

As soon as their hands had touched, Theodred felt the same spark of hope that had lit the darkness surrounding him in his sleep. It filled up his senses, forcing a warm grin across his face. He had not the faintest idea how to return Zierra to her own world, but his instincts were clear. He was meant to help her, just as she was meant to protect Rohan. 

"Welcome then, Lady Zierra, to Rohan." 

She blinked. "You- you really believe me- just like that? No questions asked?" 

Theodred chuckled. "Oh, I have plenty of questions, but as I have not traveled alone, and am accompanied by several of the Rohirrim, I think it best they wait until we return to Edoras." He leaned a little closer to Zierra lowering his voice. "I do not wish to startle my men. I have not spoken of my dream to anyone but my closest confidant and I fear the news of your arrival would have most believing I have been bewitched." He rubbed his hand over his face laughing to himself. "Perhaps I have, but my heart tells me to trust you." His gaze grew intense before he continued. "Should I trust you, Lady Zierra?" He asked intimidatingly. 

She swallowed, surprised at how daunting he could be. She nodded. "Yes, Theodred. I swear I am not going to hurt you and anyone you care for. I just want to get home." Then it hit her. "Wait. Return to Edoras?" She asked in shock. Was she really going to the city of Rohan's king?

"Lady Zierra, I do not possess the power or the knowledge in order to send you home, but I can offer you an audience with my father. He may be able to assist you, or at the very least grant you safe passage to someone who can."

As Eothain approached from behind, Theodred spoke quickly, his voice barely loud enough for Zierra to hear. "I must ask, Lady Zierra, that your true place of origin remain secret."

Zierra quickly lit up, an idea coming to mind before Theodred could finish. "I'll say I'm from Bree. Far enough away and unimportant enough for most to have never even traveled there, they won't even question it.'

Theodred's brow raised. "It would seem your realm does know a great deal of my own."

Before Zierra could reply, Eothain had reached Theodred's side. "Are you alright, my lady?"

He was a bit older than Theodred, Zierra noticed, but carried the same pleasant smile. She grinned before nodding reassuringly. "Oh yes, just lost my balance."

Eothain's head tilted curiously. "I must say, your accent is not one I have heard."

Right away, he'd spotted Zierra wasn't from anywhere near here and she hoped her plan would work. "That's because I am from Bree. A small village north of Cardolan." She exclaimed, remembering Eothain being a character who didn't even believe in hobbits and as such tried to remember an origin of men to reference that wasn't far. 

"Ah, I have never been." Eothain replied. 

"Forgive my manners." Theodred said, changing the topic at hand. "May I introduce Lady Zierra of Bree." Theodred winked at Zierra before continuing. "And this is Eothain of Rohan, Captain of the Eored."

"A pleasure, my lady." Eothain glanced around curiously before speaking. "Lady Zierra, might I ask where your traveling companions are?"

"I don't have any." She answered honestly.

Eothain's eyes widened. "A woman? Traveling alone, and you've come so far."

Zierra frowned. She hadn't considered just how close minded these men would be. She was just a woman to them. Forget that she had a degree in medicine, or that she'd graduated at the top of her class. Forget that she spoke two languages and successfully managed several CNA's employed underneath her right out of school! Granted they didn't know any of this, but she doubted if they had it would make a difference. If proving herself back home had its challenges, Middle Earth was sure to be astronomically worse.

"It wasn't hard." She stated firmly. "I'm tougher than I look."

Theodred looked toward his company, who still waited patiently from above, some of them too curious not to look their way. He knew they too would have as many questions for Zierra as Eothain already did. And in that moment, he chose to intercede. "Lady Zierra is alone as her family is lost to her, Eothain." He said, a little sharper than he'd intended, but by the look on Eothain's face it had worked. No longer was Eothain filled with curiosity but commiseration. 

"Lady Zierra, forgive me. I offer my deepest condolences."

She waved her hand. "Thank you but that isn't necessary." Theodred hadn't technically told a lie. It was true they were "lost" to her. In a completely different world. But the way her heart seemed to race she wondered if these half truths would ever get easier to tell. 

"Eothain, inform the men we are to leave for Edoras at once. Lady Zierra will be traveling with us."

"Ofcourse, my Lord." Eothain began, giving Zierra a warm smile. "Rohan will welcome you with open arms."

"Come, Lady Zierra." Theodred started out. "Let us prepare to leave."

Portland, Oregon

Ellie ran for Zierra's bedroom, making a B-line for the closet. Saying a quick incantation, the clothes inside began to fade as a hallway suddenly came into view. "Come on." She gestured for Aliyah to follow. "We will be safe in Zierra's spellroom." 

Ellie ran down the hall, with Aliyah hot on her tail, before pressing her hand firmly against a metal door. Sparks of magic seemed to fall from where her hand had met the door, before the lock clicked and it swung open. Ellie breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness Zierra charmed the door to open from my response as well."

As the door to Zierra's spell room closed behind the two of them, Aliyah glanced back at the door. "Should we really do this here? Octavia could easily look in Zierra's apartment. Or Analise could come back."

The round room had wooden shelves filled with vials and old books. A teal table lay at the center with a single book and cauldron on the surface. Above the table was a metal chandelier with candles that were enchanted to never run out. 

Ellie shook her head while carefully eyeing the many different vials. "It wouldn't matter. Zierra is too smart to keep her spell room open for attack." She looked back at Aliyah. "You know that as well as I do. Even if they tried to phase in here, their magic would simply lead them to the door but only those with magical permission could gain access inside." Ellie grabbed a vial before continuing to scan. "This is Zierra we're talking about." Ellie stated confidently. She knew her daughter had a great head on her shoulders. 

Aliyah nodded, trying to shake away some of her fear. "You're right. I- I'm just freaking out. Zee- she's- she means so much to me. I- just-" 

Ellie stopped searching, moving directly toward her niece. "Aliyah." She interrupted. "We can find her. But I need your help to do it. Help me look for shards of silver and pine needles."

Aliyah immediately got to work, searching carefully until her eyes fell on a vial of pine needles. "I found the pine!"

"Good, start the caldron we need to work fast." Ellie directed, pointing toward the table. 

Aliyah released a small bit of flame from her fingertips, then began to warm the bottom of the cauldron. Tossing in one pine needle, Aliyah turned to Ellie who had just discovered the shards of silver. 

"Now we just need something personal of Zee's. Something important to her." Ellie glanced carefully around the room as Aliyah did the same. 

"Here!" Aliyah declared, finding the teal studs on a shelf, suddenly feeling grateful for Zierra's tendency to take off her jewelry in random places. "The earrings I got her in Paris." She tossed one inside the cauldron, the two of them saying an enchantment in unison before a glimmer of white burst from the cauldron. 

When the color dimmed, Ellie placed a hand directly over the top of the metal pot, causing a white rock to float toward her hand. She smiled at her niece before tying the newly made stone to a string. 

"Lead us to Zierra." They stated aloud, causing the rock to elevate, moving the string to face the door. 

With hopeful eyes, Ellie grabbed Aliyah's hand. "We're going to find her."

Smiling, Aliyah gave her aunt a curt nod. "I know."

Rohan

Zierra placed a gentle hand on the horse before her. It's name was Astalda and her grey coat was coarse and well groomed. Her large dark orbs seemed to give Zierra a once over before she released a harsh breath through her nostrils, as if to say, "Yeah sure, whatever. This newb can ride me." She had, however, ridden a horse plenty of times(well, when Tutela had formed into one. She was a lot easier to ride in public as a horse than a winged lion with the breath of a dragon. God she missed her terribly...).

"Have you never ridden a horse, Lady Zierra?" Theodred asked, taking note of her sudden hesitation. 

Zierra stroked Astalda's neck with a grin. "I have, I just thought she should get to know me before I climbed on her back."

Theodred smirked. "A courteous gesture. Astalda is a gentle mare, and I assure you she will enjoy your company.

Eothain was quick to move beside Zierra, offering his hand to help her get on Astalda's back. Zierra's lips pursed. She wasn't about to let any of these men believe she was helpless. They had been carefully observing her since Theodred had announced she'd be joining them. To them, she was merely a fragile and completely dependent woman. To hell with that, she told herself before waving him off. "I can do it, thank you." She informed him politely but firmly. 

Eothain looked to Theodred in amusement, who smiled in return. It was clear to them both she was no delicate flower. "As you wish, lady Zierra." Eothain said, holding back his smile. 

Having positioned herself comfortably on the saddle, she gave Astalda's neck a gentle pat. "We got this." She whispered, causing Astalda to nicker, obviously pleased Zierra was more experienced than the mare had assumed. It was likely Astalda was used for novice riders as her gentle spirit made here the right mare for the job, but with a soft motion of Zierra's heel, Astalda pleasantly neighed into a happy trot. 

It had been quite a journey to Edoras and by the time they had reached the city, Zierra felt as if she'd never walk again, her legs unnaturally sore from riding( no amount of time on her treadmill or squats could have prepared her for that leg day from hell).

The city was just as Zierra had imagined. Sitting atop a hillside with the golden hall of Meduseld standing out among its structures. "I can't believe I'm seeing this." Zierra whispered aloud, amazed that one of her favorite places in the novels was now as tangible as she was. 

Entering the city's gates, Theodred's arrival was announced with the sound of horns, causing guards and townsfolk alike to make way for their future king. If only they knew as I do, Zierra thought to herself. The idea of knowing the future of these people was quite petrifying and she wondered if her arrival would change things. As the sudden thought occurred to her, Zierra swallowed. Changing timelines and destinies had never turned out so well in the movies. It took Marty Mcfly a full trilogy to get things on the right track again. If she messed things up perhaps Sauron would win instead. Zierra shook her head. No. No, she would just follow the lines of the story as it was meant to be told. How else could she ensure a way home if the evil people were in charge? More importantly, she couldn't see an entire world destroyed because she'd screwed it up. 

Having been consumed by her own thoughts, Zierra finally noticed how everyone's eyes were directed toward the strange women traveling beside Theodred. "Is that an Easterling or perhaps a Soutbron?" She heard someone in the distance say with clear disdain. Her cheeks grew instantly hot. It was obvious her caramel complexion was going to come into question. 

When she'd first met Theodred the color of her skin had not been an issue. He had already, somehow, been aware she was coming and had chosen to trust her(thank goodness for the Valar's apparent intervention). But maybe for his men it had been an issue all along. The Prince of Rohan had made a decision and who were his soldiers to question it? But now, in Rohan, these citizens were not under the close eye of their rulers. Of course their feelings would come out. 

Zierra drew in a long breath, ignoring them all, her gaze fixed on Meduseld as if it were the only thing in all of Edoras. She wouldn't let them get a sense of just how afraid she truly felt.The obstacles she faced- being thrown into another world, facing judgemental eyes, and a dreadful sense of loneliness to name a few- were stacking against her, but Zierra had always been the type to wait until not a soul was around before she cried, thinking pain was too much of an intimate thing to allow strangers to witness. 

With Meduseld now only a few feet away, Zierra watched as a man ran down the stone steps that led to Meduseld's doors, heading straight for them. 

"Theodred " The man grinned. He was tall and his medium blond hair swept over his face from the wind. He had the most intoxicating eyes Zierra had ever seen, seemingly full of his own strength while also showcasing his clear adoration for Theodred. His features were sharp and rugged and Zierra's breath hitched just taking him all in. He was, for lack of a better word, beautiful. 

"What news from the Fords of Isen?" He asked before taking sight of Zierra. 

Quickly averting her eyes, Zierra glanced at Meduseld, feeling like she'd been caught gawking. Well… She had been, Zierra admitted. 

She could feel his eyes on her, and though she had made her best effort not to look back toward him, Zierra's curiosity had eventually won. He stared at her with such intensity it had caused her shoulders to stiffen. Feeling a little uncomfortable, Zierra was about to ask if she could help him with something(and it would have definitely come off snarky… It was bothering the hell out of her!), when Theodred interrupted the silence. 

"There is much to report." He started out, looking toward Zierra as he spoke. "I must speak to my father at once, Eomer."

Holy shit! Zierra could barely contain her astonishment. This ridiculously hot man was the future King? Well.. God save the King, she reflected. 

"And who, might I ask, is this?" Eomer questioned, looking directly at Zierra. 

Theodred's grin was wide, reaching every corner of his face. "This, Eomer, is Lady Zierra of Bree. And my lady, this is my cousin and Third Marshal of the Riddermark, Eomer. Cousin, her family is lost to her and she was traveling alone near the Fords when we discovered her." He paused, his eyes capturing a hidden meaning meant only for Eomer. "I believe she was meant to come to Rohan."

Eomer's expression seemed to change, clearly having understood the implication of Theodred's words. He looked to Zierra, his brown eyes full of suspicion. Zierra had never come across someone so intimidating. She struggled to keep still under the weight of his gaze, but refused to look weak. No Third Marshal of the Riddermark was going to see through her exterior no matter how gorgeous his face was. 

Theodred held back his smile, taking note of how awkward Eomer's apprehensiveness was making Zierra feel. He hadn't said a word, he was merely staring at her as if she may turn into a fell beast at any moment.

"You'll have to forgive my cousin's lack of manners. He often spends more time in the stables than in the presence of a lady." Theodred smirked as Eomer pursed his lips, annoyed. 

With a sigh, Eomer placed a hand over his heart, giving Zierra a slight bow. "My lady, forgive me. Your unexpected arrival was merely a surprise." He glared at Theodred before continuing, offering his hand to help Zierra off her mare. "I am not as barbaric as Theodred would have me seem."

"I can get off a horse just fine on my own thanks." She replied, climbing off with ease. 

Zierra was now just a few feet from him. He was quite a bit taller than her since she was only 5'4 and she assumed he was a little over six feet. Her forehead had reached his chest, causing her to raise her chin to stare up at him.

Zierra could tell he still looked at her with questioning eyes, but as the men began to busy themselves with their own tasks and parting ways, a woman began to approach. She had sharp features just like Eomer, with long beautiful blonde hair and a stunning smile. Noticing their resemblance, Zierra almost gasped. Knowing exactly who she must be… Eowyn, the slayer of the witch king.

**Author's Note:**

> So there's chapter 1!!! I had so much fun introducing Zierra's world to you! My plan is to spend time in this modern world i've created as well as Middle Earth. Thanks again! Hope to see you all back here for chapter 2.


End file.
